Field
The present disclosure generally relates to power amplifiers having parallel emitter followers.
Description of the Related Art
In many radio-frequency (RF) applications, a power amplifier (PA) typically includes an amplifying transistor such as a heterojunction bipolar transistor (HBT). In input RF signal can be provided to the base of such a transistor, and the amplified RF signal can be output through the collector of the transistor. Supply voltage for the transistor can be provided to the collector, and a bias signal can be provided to the base. Such a bias signal is typically provided by a bias circuit.